This is Gabriella's Now
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: summery inside. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Gabriella auditions for American Idol. This is her journey on the show, all the way to the finale. Hope you enjoy it! Suggestions are welcome!

**Random Fact:** Vanessa Hudgens was originally going to audition for American Idol, but by the time she was sixteen, HSM was already in the cards!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

This is Gabriella's Now 

**Chapter 1: Auditions**

**By musiclover94**

Gabriella Montez was very nervous. She was sitting in a chair, waiting to audition for American Idol. _American Idol._ Which that if she won, it would change her whole life. Oh, yes, she was _very _nervous.

"Gabriella Montez," a voice over the intercom said.

_Take deep breaths, deep breaths… _Gabriella thought. _Don't panic._

She opened the heavy oak, fake wood door and slowly walked in. She had learned from past contestants, she had been an avid watcher since Season 1, to never wear an outfit that took away from your voice, however bad it was. Gabriella was wearing faded jeans and a blue babydoll top. She faced the three judges: Paula Abdul, Randy Jackson, and Simon Cowell.

"What's you're name?" Simon said in his usual bored voice.

"Gabriella Montez." she said, rather surprised at how calm her voice sounded, contrary to what she felt inside.

"And what will you be singing?" Simon asked again.

"Say OK by Vanessa Hudgens," she said. **(Vanessa is a signed artist in this story. Gabriella and Baby V are two separate people)**

"Ok, you may begin," he said again.

She took a deep breath and began to sing…

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say all right? (say all right)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say all right? (say all right)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away)  
Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine

Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer  
When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say all right)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)

She stopped and waited for the final comments. She was surprised that they let her sing until the end if the song.

"Paula?" said Simon again

"I think you have a real nice voice, sweetie. Yes from me."

"Randy?" she said.

"You sang it well. Yes from me"

"Simon?"

Gabriella held her breath. Simon was the most difficult judge.

"It was a bit screechy in the middle, but overall it was a good vocal. Yes from me" he said.

Gabriella smiled.

"You're going to Hollywood!" Randy exclaimed.

Gabriella could barely contain her excitement. She ran over to the golden ticket pile and took one off. She said thank you to the judges and pushed open the right door: The 'Going to Hollywood' door.

"I GOT INTO HOLLYWOOD!" she shrieked, finally letting it all out. Her mother hugged her. She called her boyfriend, Troy Bolton and her best friends, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, and Sharpay Evans to tell them the good news. They were all happy for her and they all promised that they would come to some of the shows.

Gabriella went back to her hotel room as if she were floating on a cloud. As she was starting to fall asleep, she thought _I'm on the American Idol journey._ She smiled to herself and fell asleep, dreaming of the finale and Hollywood Week, which would be in two weeks. She couldn't wait.

**Author's Note: **Please leave a review! I love them! Any ideas for Gabriella's song for Hollywood week would be greatly. I will credit you in my beginning Author's Note. This will be a _very _long story, as American Idol runs from January to May. I won't be able to update my stories a lot from January to March because I'm in a play, (Harriet the Spy, if you are wondering) and I have practice a lot.


	2. Chapter 2: Hollywood Week!

**Author's Note: **The second chapter of This is Gabriella's Now! It's Hollywood Week time! Full of drama. Please R&R! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gabriella Montez, High School Musical, any of its characters, American Idol, anything American Idol, or the songs sung.

This Is Gabriella's Now 

**Chapter 2: Hollywood Week**

**By musiclover94**

It was finally Hollywood Week. Gabriella was excited, but also nervous because a lot of people did really badly during it. She hoped she would do well.

When she got to the theatre where it would take place, she almost fainted. _I'm finally here. _She smiled as she walked in.

When they sat down, the judges told them what would happen the next day. When they finished, Gabriella started to find a group. She saw a blonde girl and a brown haired girl and walked over to them.

"Hi! My name's Gabriella Montez" Gabriella said shyly.

"Hi! My name's Ellen and her name is Jenny." Said the blonde, gesturing to the brown haired girl. Gabriella smiled at them.

"Do you have a group yet?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. But we only have two people, and you have to have at least three people. Do you want to join our group?" Jenny asked.

"Sure!" Gabriella said, happy that she found a group.

Later, Jenny, Ellen, and Gabriella decided on singing, as a group, 'Tattoo" by Jordin Sparks. Each singer had to do a song alone, and Jenny chose "I (Who Have Nothing) by Shirley Bassey, Ellen chose "Our Song" by Taylor Swift, and Gabriella chose "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie.

After the introduction, each group went to a room to practice.

"Ok, let's start with "Tattoo." said Gabriella. She pulled out a tape recorder so that they could hear how they did.

Gabriella sang the first part…

Oh, oh, oh

No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

Then Ellen came in…

_No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind

Then Jenny came in…

[CHORUS

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
_And Gabriella and Ellen came in on backup…_  
(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)_

Then they all came in…

_I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could_

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind

[Chorus

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you,  
I'll always have you)

Then Gabriella…

_If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you_

And Jenny…

I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything i do, oh…

And then they all came in…

[Chorus x2

And Gabriella finished it off…

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you

"Well, I think that went well, but let's listin to the tape." said Ellen.

They listined to it. Gabriella thought Ellen was pitchy in some spots and Jenny was Ok, but she didn't tell them because she was shy. They ran over it two more times and then called it a night. Gabriella could hardly sleep.

The next day was nerve-racking. Gabriella, Jenny, and Ellen were going second. The first group three blondes and a red-head, came out of the room in tears.

_They must have gotton sent home, _Gabriella thought, feeling bad for them.

"Gabriella Montez, Jenny Martinez, and Elen Nolon." The intercom said, odviously a pre-set message.

They took a deep breath and went backstage.

"Jenny Martinez." said Simon. Jenny walked to the stage and started to sing her song…

I, I who have nothing  
I, I who have no one  
Adore you, and want you so  
I'm just a no one, with  
nothing to give you but oh

I love you

You, you buy her diamonds  
Bright, sparkling diamonds  
But believe me, dear, when I say  
That she can give you the world  
But she'll never love you the way...  
I love you

"Thank you." said Randy.

"Ellen Nolon." said Paula.

Ellen came on stage and began to sing…

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
He looked around, turned the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he said...

_[Chorus:_

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date when I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

She stopped singing and smiled at the judges.

"Thank you," said Randy

"Gabriella Montez." said Simon.

Gabriella stepped out on the stage, took a deep breath, and began to sing…

Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_[CHORUS:_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

"Thank you." Paula said.

Jenny, Gabriella, and Ellen came on stage to sing Tattoo, their trio number. After they were done they went backstage while Simon, Paula, and Randy mad the decision.

Ten minutes later, they were back on stage to see who made it. Jenny was in the back and Gabriella and Ellen were in the front.

"Jenny, you're journey ends here." Simon said bluntly. Jenny looked like she was about to faint.

_Oh.My.God, _thought Gabriella, feeling really bad for Jenny.

"Gabriella and Ellen, you are in the Top 24," said Simon

Gabriella and Ellen went through the YES door, while Jenny went through the NO door.

When Gabriella got outside the room, she pulled out her cell phone and called her mom, Troy, Kelsi, and Taylor and told them that she made it. They were overjoyed.

Gabriella went back to her hotel room and went to bed happy, dreaming about three weeks later, when she would be going to L.A. for the Top 24 part of the show. Life was very good at the moment for her.

**Author's Note: **This was a really bad chapter, I know. I need some ideas for what Gabriella should sing next. I don't have a clue what. Please review!


	3. Epilogue: This Is My Now

**Author's Note: **The FINAL chapter of this is Gabriella's Now. I really had no more ideas for any more chapters except this one. Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review! **NO FLAMES.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

This Is Gabriella's Now 

**Chapter 3:Epilogue: This Is My Now**

**By musiclover94**

It was May 23rd, 2011. The finale of American Idol Season 10. Gabriella was backstage in a state of nervous panic. She was in a red strapless Chanel dress and heels. Two makeup people were putting on makeup. He hair was slightly curled, about to her elbow. It was 6 p.m. in Hollywood, California at the Kodak Theatre. The show would be airing in an hour. In an hour, she would know if she would be the next American Idol, among Kelly Clarkson, Jordin Sparks, and Fantasia Barrino.

"Ok, America, here are your results." Ryan Seacrest said. It was 7:55 p.m. Time to announce the winner. Fox always waited until about five minutes before the show ended to announce the winner Gabriella was on stage with another girl, about eighteen year old with long, red hair. They smiled at each other.

"The winner of American Idol is…" he said. He paused for about fifteen seconds, just to keep them hanging on a word. Gabriella was standing stark still. She held her breath.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ" he yelled, having to do so over the thunderous applause from the large crowd at the Kodak.

Gabriella turned a couple shades paler and almost fell over. She hugged Tish, the other finalist. Then she turned to the crowd. She waved shakily to them.

"_Oh.My.God. I'm the American Idol."_ she thought to herself.

"Have anything to say to the crowd?" Ryan asked her.

"Thank you Mom, Dad, Nanna, Poppa, my boyfriend Troy for believing in me, and the fans. Thank you so much. This is defiantly the highlight of my junior year." she said, barely able to hold back tears.

"And now I hand the microphone over to…the new American Idol." He said, handing her the microphone. She started to cry tears of happiness.

The all-too-familiar music started to play. _Ok, ok, calm down, _she thought to herself

_There was a time I put my dreams away  
Living in a shell  
Hiding from myself_

There was a time when I was so afraid  
Thought id reach the end but baby that was then  
I am made of more than my yesterdays

She heard several appreciative whoops from the crowd. She smiled and continued to sing.

_This is my now and I am breathing in the moment _

_When I look around, I can't believe the love I see  
My fears behind me_

_Gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then, this is my now_

I had to decided was I gonna play it safe  
But somewhere deep inside   
I tried to turn the tide  
And find the strength to take that step of faith

This is my now and I am breathing in the moment  
When I look around 

_I can't believe the love I see  
My fears behind me_

_Gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then this is my now_

I have the courage like never before( yeah)  
I've settled for less, but I'm ready for more  
Ready for more

She really started getting emotional now. But thankfully, it didn't show in her voice. She just concentrated on the crowd and the vocals.

This is my now and I am breathing in the moment  
When I look around I can't believe the love I see  
My fears behind me

Gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then this is my now…

She absolutely belted that long note. The sparks went off behind her. Right then, she finally knew this was real.

This is my now and I am really in the moment  
Cause I look around I can't believe the love I see  
My fears behind me Your not a shadows in down  
That was then this is my now  
This is my now

The Top 12 were on stage hugging her after she barely sang that last line. She was thankful for that because she could finally let the tears flow freely. A roaring applause followed.

When she got out of the theatre, changed back into normal clothes a half-hour later, she saw the person she most wanted to see: Troy.

She ran over and gave him a big hug and kiss. Troy returned it.

"Did you see me?" she asked, immediately after thinking it was a pretty stupid thing to ask. She had, after all, been on national television.

"Of course I saw you, Gabs! I was there," he said.

"You were? I didn't see you," she said.

"Well, those tears were probably blocking all vision, you know." He smirked. Gabriella smiled and pulled him in tighter.

Troy took Gabriella out to a romantic dinner the next night. It was a pretty much deserted place, except for a few workers who were too engrossed in clearing the tables to notice that the American Idol winner was in their establishment.

After the meal was done, Troy looked nervously from side to side. When Gabriella was rummaging through her purse, Troy pulled a small, black, velvet bow from his pocket. He got down on one knee.

"Gabi?" he said. Gabriella looked up.

"Yeah, Tr-" she said, but stopped mid-way when she saw where he was.

"Gabriella Nicole Montez, will you marry me?" he asked, and pulled out the box and opened it, reveling a beautiful 4karat diamond ring.

Gabriella almost fainted.

"Yes!" she said, barely able to say the words. Troy smiled and put the ring on her ring finger. It looked stunning next to her tan skin.

"I've had too much excitement for a _long _time." She laughed when they were walking to Troy's car.

"You probably have." he laughed.

"Well, the paps will be after any story about you they can find, with that ring on your finger." Troy said, gesturing to her hand.

"Oh, darn! I forgot about that! Winning American Idol, I mean." she said.

Well, people at school will defiantly notice." he said.

"How many people will ask about it, do you think?"

"Oh, probably no one." Gabriella said sarcastically and laughed. Troy laughed.

**Author's Note: **Oh, darn. I _really _need to stop making ends of stories set for a sequel. Do you want a sequel? Tell me and please leave a review. **NO FLAMES. **And that "This is the highlight of my year" line was from Taylor Swift accepting her Horizon Award. Not my own creativity. And I made Gabriella's reaction a lot like Jordin Spark's. Just so you wouldn't think I was plagiarizing. Please review!


End file.
